An Eyewitness to Murder
by Lue'cleste
Summary: Nigel has a niece in Australia who is the only eyewitness in an attepted murder. Nigel and Jordan head to Geelong to be with her. NJ sorta. -FIN-


An Eyewitness to Murder

By Silver Snape Silk (Samantha)

Rating: PG, I think.

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a bit until I'm finished with them, and then give them back to their owners. Any songs used in this fic belong to the songwriters, etc. Kira, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is based on my personality, so beware!

Summary: Nigel has a niece in Australia who is the only eyewitness in an attempted murder case. Nigel and Jordan make their way to Geelong to investigate. N/J sorta

Authors Note: I have no idea whether or not Nigel has a sister, much less an older one living in Australia. If it's been said, well, hopefully I can get away with it. People have written Harry Potter fics in which Harry is Voldemort's son. If they can get away with that, I can get away with this ; ). Btw, places mentioned in Torquay do exist, I chose Torquay because I live there. : ) This is my first attempt at a long fic that I actually finished, so bear with me.

So, on with the story!

xxxxxxxx

The plane touched down at Tullamarine airport early one Tuesday morning, landing as the first rays of summer sunlight touched the runway. Inside, Jordan Cavanaugh, stirred in her seat. "Are we there yet?" She murmured to her companion, Nigel Townsend. "Just landing, luv. It's 5:45."

Jordan rubbed her eyes. "Ugh." She said. Then she yawned. The plane stopped, and the passengers grabbed their belongings and left the plane in a tired, yet orderly fashion. Standing at the baggage collection, Jordan asked, "Does your niece like music?"

"I assume so. She is a trombonist."

"Oh. I bought a cd while we were in Boston, I thought she might like it."  
"What one is it?"

"Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence."  
"She'll love it."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves Evanescence. Drives Sarah crazy." Their luggage turned up at the point, so they grabbed it and headed outside. A mugginess outside proclaimed it was to be a warm December day in Melbourne. Jordan turned to Nigel. "What now? You handled our travel arrangements."

"We catch the Gull bus to Geelong station. Sarah and Kira'll meet us there."

"Ok. But where's the Gull bus?"

After asking for directions a few times, they found the Gull bus, just in time as it turned out. They left for Geelong feeling exhausted. About an hour and a half later they reached Geelong station, and wearily climbed off, along with another passenger. A woman with dark hair and a young girl of about eighteen with reddish-brown hair stood waiting. Upon seeing Nigel, the girl's face broke into a wide smile. "Nige!" She cried, running to her uncles arms. "Kira! How's it going luv?"

"Ok Nige. I keep having nightmares, but it's getting better." She looked at Jordan. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, a colleague of mine. Jordan, this is my niece, Kira, and my older sister Sarah." Sarah smiled. "Hi Dr. Cavanaugh." Her accent was almost the same as Nigel's, though lightly touched with Australian.

"Oh, Jordan, please." Jordan smiled. "It's what everyone calls me."

Sarah nodded. "Jordan it is then."

"Oh!" Jordan exclaimed. "I have something for you , Kira. I bought it for you when I was in Boston. Nigel said you should like it." Jordan rummaged through her bag, finally producing the cd. "It's a song featuring the singer from Evanescence, Amy Lee." She handed Kira the cd.

"Sweet! I've been looking everywhere for this cd! Thank you sooo much, you didn't have to!!"

"I just felt like getting you something. With everything that's happened to you…I, well, I thought you might appreciate it."

Kira smiled, a smile reaching her blue eyes. "I do."

Nigel ruffled Kira's hair. "Well, we should probably get going. Jordan slept on the plane, but I haven't slept a wink. And I'm starving. Airline food is terrible!"

Sarah laughed and laid a fond hand on her brother's arm before kissing him on the cheek. "It's good to see you too, Nige."

Nigel put an arm around his sister's shoulders. Jordan was struck by the similarity of their features as Nigel said, "It's good to see you again, sis."

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.

xxxxxxxx

When they reached the house, which turned out to be in Torquay, just outside of Geelong, both Jordan and Nigel were asleep. Sarah woke them up, and showed them to their beds, which they collapsed in gratefully and fell fast asleep. They didn't wake until teatime, when Sarah's second husband, Mike, was home. He was a solid man in his late thirties, like Sarah. The way they acted around each other showed that they adored one another.

Kira wandered in after a few minutes, like every teenager, she knew when dinner was nearly ready. "What's for dinner, Mum?"

"Nachos."

"Yum!"

Sarah turned to Jordan and Nigel. "You don't mind, do you? About having nachos for dinner?"

Jordan grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Nigel nodded. "Me too."

After dinner, they put on a movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. Kira seemed quite taken by Orlando Bloom's character, Will Turner. Jordan seemed to like Jack Sparrow. Nigel had to admit, he had some charm. After the movie, everyone went to bed.

It was about three in the morning when Nigel was woken by sobbing. He got up, and followed the sound to Kira's door. He knocked. There was no answer, so he opened the door. Kira sat on the edge of her bed, holding her pillow, crying.

"Kira, luv, it's ok." Nigel walked towards her, sitting beside her on the bed, and putting his arms around her. She put her arms around him and clung to him, still crying. He stroked her hair, murmuring to her. "Luv, hang on a sec, ok, I've just gotta make a call." Nigel took out his mobile phone, and rang Lily's number. "Lily? I have my niece here, she's a bit upset. She witnessed an attempted murder and has been having nightmares. Can you talk to her for a bit?" Pause. " Thanks luv. Here," He said to Kira. "This is Lily. She's a grief counsellor. Maybe she can help."

Kira spoke to Lily for a while, it seemed to cheer her up. Finally she smiled. "Thank you." She said. She paused for a bit. Then she nodded. 'Yep. Thank you again." She handed the phone to Nigel. "She wants to talk to you."

Nigel took the phone and put it to his ear. He heard Lily's voice. "Nigel? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Feel free to call me anytime where your niece is concerned. If she needs to talk to someone, I'm here for her. Okay?"

Nigel smiled. "Thanks Lily. You're a treasure."

"See you Nigel."

"Bye luv." He hung up. He turned to Kira. "Lily said to say you can talk to her anytime, okay? If ever you need to talk, Lily will be there for you." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "And so will I."

Kira smiled again. "Thank you. I think I can sleep now."

Nigel stood as Kira slipped back into bed. He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, luv."

"Goodnight Nige."

Xxxxxxxx

After breakfast the next morning, Nigel and Jordan visited the local shops. Torquay was self-sufficient, in that you didn't have to go to Geelong to get anything. After buying a few things, they went for a walk along the beach together. It was nice, Jordan decided as she walked at Nigel's side. The water was clear, the weather was warm, it was almost romantic…Hang on a second, where did that thought come from? This was Nigel, friend Nigel. Not boyfriend Nigel. She shook her head. What had started these thoughts?

She looked at Nigel and found him looking at her with concern. "What's the matter, luv?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

Nigel suddenly pointed to a beaten down section of the sandy cliff. "Isn't that where we go up?"

"I think it might be. Let's go up and check." They walked up the slope covered in footprints, stumbling occasionally, before following a path leading upwards. They emerged on a path, sectioned off to the right with red mesh, and an open area filled with grass, with a sort of low hill to the right in front of them. They cut across the hill to the path on the other side. They walked along in silence, crossing the road and turning left. "Lochard" Nigel said. "That sounds familiar."

Jordan nodded, and they turned up it, then Glaneuse, to Boscarne and on to Flinders Lane. Reaching number 11, they walked up to the front door and entered to hear sobbing. Nigel looked baffled. "She can't have had another nightmare, it's the middle of the day!"

They made their way tot he kitchen, and found Sarah holding a piece of paper and Kira, who was sobbing. She looked up. Mike came and took Kira as Sarah walked over to them, still holding the piece of paper. "She's been summoned to appear in court as a witness. She doesn't want to face him." She explained softly. "She's afraid he'll come after her."

They both nodded. "Anything we can do?" Jordan asked.

"Just be there for her. I think that's all we can do for her."

"When it's over, she's welcome to come live with me for a few months." Nigel offered.

Sarah smiled. "That would be lovely for her. She adores you."

Nigel walked up to Kira and lightly touched her shoulder. "Do you want to speak to Lily, luv?"

Kira looked at him, her face tear streaked, and nodded.

"Lily?" Mike asked.

"A grief counsellor I work with. She's very good." Nigel pulled out his phone, and called Lily's number. After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered "Lily Lebowski."

"Lily, luv, it's Nige. Can you talk to Kira for a bit?"

"Okay."

"Here." Nigel said, handing the phone to Kira. "It's Lily."

Kira took the phone. "Hi Lily." She spoke to her for a while, and eventually smiled. "Thank you again. Bye" Then she hung up. She turned to Nigel. "That Lily of yours is a treasure, you know that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." He paused. "I was just talking to your mother, and I suggested that you might come live with me for a few months when this is all over. Would you like to do that?"

Kira's eyes widened. "Would I? I'd love to!" Impulsively, she hugged Nigel. He hugged her back.

Jordan looked at Nigel with his niece, and felt a brief pang. She would never know what it was like to have a niece, unless she married, which didn't seem likely. She probably wouldn't have kids, as she couldn't seem to find anyone willing to be with her, and her issues. For some reason, Nigel came to her mind. He knew about her issues, and he still stuck with her. Her eyes blurred with sudden tears as she realized how much she loved him. "Is something wrong?" Sarah asked, noticing her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied. "I just realized something, that's all."

Sarah smiled knowingly. "I understand. You love him, don't you?"

Jordan was surprised. "You know?"

"You may not have realized it, but it's the way you look at him. I know that look. I see it every day from my husband. He loves you too, you know. I've seen it in his eyes when he speaks of you. He's my brother, I can tell. Don't be afraid, Jordan. He'll look after you."

Jordan hugged Sarah. "Thank you. You've helped me to see something that's been right in front of me. Thank you."

Sarah hugged her back. "That's ok. You're welcome. Go get him, girl."

Jordan smiled. "I'll try."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Jordan knocked on Nigel's door. "Nigel?"

"Come in, luv."

Jordan opened the door, and entered to find Nigel lying supine on the bed. "What's up, luv?"

Jordan closed the door, and sat next to him on the bed. He sat up. "Is something wrong, luv?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

Jordan took a deep breath. "God, this is hard to say. I don't know where to begin." She paused. "I love you, Nigel."

The look in Nigel's eyes nearly took Jordan's breath away. "You do?" Was all he said.

"Yes. You understand me, you know my issues, yet you still hang around me, we get drunk together, you didn't turn away from me when things got bad, in fact, you were there with me. You were there for me when ever I needed you. And I want our friendship to be something more."

Nigel answered immediately. "Are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been in my life. Nervous, but sure."

Nigel leaned towards her, until his face was inches away from hers. "I love you, Jordan Cavanaugh, and I always will."

Then he kissed her. She felt that kiss right down to her toes, and she knew, she wasn't alone. She didn't need to push him away, because he wouldn't hurt her. He never had.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jordan woke to feel arms around her. It made her feel safe, protected. She turned her head, to find Nigel watching her. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much, love." Then he kissed her.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Can't we lie here a little longer love?"

"Why not?"

And so they talked of all matter of things, until Sarah came to ask if they were going to lie in bed all day.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day of the court case was a frenzy of activity, getting proper clothes ready, and making sure everything was done. Everyone was nervous, especially Kira, who seemed in another world. Finally everything was done, and they piled into the car, and headed for the court.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kira could not have given a coherent account of what happened in the court. She knew she was asked questions, but could not remember what they were, or her answers. She only remembered the verdict clearly; guilty. She sat between Jordan and Nigel in the back seat, silent, thinking it all over. Then everything brightened. She would be staying with Nigel for a few months! In Boston! She smiled. It would be great, all of her friends would be so jealous!

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, as Jordan lay next to Nigel, they talked over what had happened. Kira had been superb, her answers were clear, and it had made you almost feel you were there, watching it happen. The offender didn't look happy about it though, though they rarely ever did when someone effectively sent them to jail.

"So, are we taking Kira with us when we leave?" Jordan asked.

"Hopefully. And with just finishing her year twelve, she won't need to worry about school. She can stay as long as she wants, or can, depending."

Jordan nodded. "I hope we can too. Then we can drag her to our Christmas party! And she'll get to meet Lily!"

Nigel was laughing silently. "Yeah, she would like it, wouldn't she? Drinks at the Pogue, and her not having alcohol. Not that she drinks it anyway, from what I've heard. She's not too fond of alcohol."

"Well, that's good. You won't have to worry about her getting drunk underage."

"True."

"Well, as that's settled…" And Jordan leaned over and kissed him seriously.

xxxxxxxxxx

The departure at the airport was emotional, but brief. Kira would indeed be travelling with Nigel and Jordan, in the seat next to them, amazingly. Due to the fact their plane would leave soon, they kept the good byes brief, and many tears were shed from both parties.

Finally, it was time to leave. They boarded the plane, and waited for take off. Kira sat staring into space, the tears on her face drying. "What's wrong?" Jordan asked her.

"I'm going to miss them."

"I think all of us will."

"Well, tell me about Boston."

So Jordan told Kira about Boston, and the bar her father owned, and her workplace as the plane soared into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the plane touched down in Boston, Nigel awoke Jordan then Kira. "We're home." He said

Kira immediately awoke, and started trying to look out the window. Nigel laughed. "You won't see much, luv."

But she still tried.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kira walked in to Nigel's workplace, liking the windows, everything. It was a nice building. She stopped and asked a passing woman holding a clipboard with long hair where she could find Nigel, and found he had gone to lunch. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Kira?"

She turned to see Jordan walking towards her. "What are you doing here? Don't worry, Lily, I'll take it from here."

"Lily? Lily the grief counsellor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Kira, Nigel's niece."

"Kira! What are you doing in Boston? How'd the case go?"

"I'm staying with Nige, and he was found guilty, which is a relief."

"Well, I have some stuff to give to Garrett, but it was nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you too."

And Lily walked off.

Jordan turned to Kira. "So, what brings you to the land of the dead?"

"Nige said I should meet him here. We're going to go shopping when he knocks off."

"Shouldn't be too long, it's near the end of his shift. That is, unless he gets another case, but it's been a slow day, so he shouldn't."

"So why's he on lunch now?"

"Reports and an autopsy on an old woman who died of a heart attack."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, why don't I introduce you to everyone?"

"Okay."

The first person Kira met was Bug, who she thought was quite cute, then Garrett. Lily she'd already met, then she met Trey, everyone else.. And then Nigel returned.

"Kira. Glad you could make it, luv, I knock off in about five minutes, and I just have to give something to Garrett. Be right back."

He gave the report to Garrett, then wrapped an arm around his niece's shoulders. "Shall we go, luv?"

Kira giggled. He certainly had charm.

She put her arm around her uncle, and the two of them walked out together, laughing and joking.

The End.

Please review!


End file.
